As artificial intelligence develops and an era of Internet of things comes, conventional hardware devices transform towards intelligentization. Under a household scenario, an interaction manner between a user and a device also changes revolutionarily from touching a physical button of a device to using geniture operations to expressing demands through a speech instruction nowadays, to implement control of smart household devices.
A typical application scenario is that a procedure of discovering gateway or bridge-type devices in the household network is relatively special, and the user needs to initiatively press physical keys on devices to implement discovery of devices (hereinafter briefly called local devices) in the smart network. However, this point is not known by ordinary users, and the ordinary users usually know this by reading instructions, which is apparently very inconvenient for users. The users usually do not know what to do so that the local devices cannot be smoothly discovered.